The Tickle Monster Meets Hannah Marie
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When little Hannah's got the blues. Scary Godther, Skully, and Bug-A-Boo call a fend over who can make the saddest child a happy one.


**With my help, the wonderful guestsurprise did this story just for me! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Hannah Marie was exhausted from a long day at school. She was ready to go home and get a nice quiet nap. Little did she know, Scary Godmother had been watching her and so was Skully and Bugaboo.

"She's really been down lately." Skully said sadly.

"Do you think we need to talk to her?" Scary Godmother replied.

"We should, but I think she needs more than my spiderballs or my batcakes to cheer her up." Scary Godmother replied.

"It's not Halloween but I think that we need to refer her to another friend of ours who has made a reputation of cheering up children." Skully smiled.

"You mean that hunky one that's lives in that beautiful happy realm. Gosh, he is so handsome." Scary Godmother grinned.

"Hey! I'm standing right here!" Skully said, tapping his bony foot.

"Oops! Sorry, Skully!" Scary Godmother said, kissing Skully's cheekbone.

"The one and only!" Bugaboo grinned.

"Prince Jocu!" They all said at the same time in happy glee! At that very moment, there was a bright light and the large being appeared.

"You called?" He cooed, now leaning on the wall with his arms folded over his chest.

"And boy did we call," Scary Godmother swooned.

"And hello to you Ms. Scary Godmother. I could hear you from my realm. You are discussing a young one who is in need of my help."

"Yes, we have a young one named Hannah Marie. She is really a sweetheart and lately she has really seemed down. We've tried to cheer her up, but it seems like it's not really working." Skully said.

"Then that is what I'm here for. Let me handle the little princess." Jocu said, now stretching slightly and snapping his fingers. Within a second, he teleported to her room. Skully, Scary Godmother, and Bugaboo crowded around the portal to watch the tickle monster prince do his magic! Once Jocu was in her room, he saw Hannah Marie sadly cuddled on her bed.

"Hannah…Hannah Marie…can you hear me my princess?" The large titan crooned in her ear as he crawled up on the bed with her. Hannah Marie looked over her shoulder and gasped at the large being in her room. But she didn't scream because she already had met other creatures before! But she did crouch down under the covers a bit. "Now now…there is no reason to fear."

"W-Who are you?"

"I am Prince Jocu. The tickle monster prince. I'm a friend of your Scary Godmother's. She and your friends Skully and Bugaboo told me that you have had a tough day."

"Yeah, I am having some trouble. I didn't do so well on my last test, and the teacher said that if I don't pass the next one, I will be in a lot of trouble."

"Well first things first. Relax." Prince Jocu grinned, now running a playful claw under her chin.

"H-HEY!" She giggled.

"And have a little fun," He chirped, now letting her gently feel his long black hair."I just want you to smile and enjoy your life. You will have someone to help you with your homework."

"I will?"

"Yes. I have heard that Scary Godmother is good at that." Jocu grinned, now running his hands up and down her ribs, making her squeal. At that moment, a portal opened and Amio and Vivo jumped through. "Ah, just in time!"

"I wanna get her tickle spots good!" Amio grinned. As the least experienced, he enjoyed meeting and trying his new tickle monster skills.

"But I'm sure you aren't better than me," Vivo grinned.

"Oh no! Are you all tickle monsters?!" Hannah Marie laughed in excitement and anticipation.

"Oh yes we are," Prince Vivo grinned.

"And we are ready to cheer you up!" Jocu laughed, now pouncing and holding her down while Amio and Vivo tickled her neck, ears, stomach, and armpits.

"AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAH TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHHIHCKLES!"

"Gotcha little one!" Jocu laughed.

"PLEAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA JOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHHOCU!"

"Not going to let you get away," Vivo laughed.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"We've got ya!" Amio giggled.

"They're tickling her so good!" Skully mused, watching from the portal.

"They're such pros! No wonder they always call on Jocu and his clan to tickle people!" Bugaboo laughed.

"Yes, aren't they amazing?!" Scary Godmother snickered. After a few seconds, the brothers laughed and brought Hannah Marie through the portal.

"You guys always cheer me up!" Hannah Marie laughed, now running and hugging her three friends.

"We couldn't let you be upset honey. And no worries; I will help you with that homework." Scary Godmother laughed.

"Thanks so much!" Hannah smiled, now hugging her. "And now…" She turned and looked at Jocu, Vivo, and Amio evilly. "I wanna rematch."

"Let's get em'," Skully laughed, now tackling Jocu.

"Bring it on!" Jocu laughed.

And with that, they all laughed and a whole tickle fight began again!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you liked it newbienovelistRD! This was for you! I may not do many more of these, but I wanted to do it for you buddy!  
**

 **When you get a chance, may I request a story? :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: I LOVED IT! Thank you ever so much, guestsurprise! And sure! What's your request?**


End file.
